And on that day you will reap it
by xShortyx
Summary: A charmed and boondock saints fan fiction. Simone and Lucy are each a half of a fraternal twin. each others half. They are the daughters of Phoebe halliwell and Cole turner. They meet connor and Murph McManus who fight evil in a whole other way.. Pls r
1. Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer this is a Charmed and Boondock Saints fan fiction. I do not know any of the makers or actors. I am fully aware of the fact that Cole was dead before the girls met Chris but this is a fan fiction. Anything is possible. Only the characters Simone which is me, and Lucy my best friend are thought up by me.

And on that day you will reap it.

Chapter one, Unexpected visit

Simone and Lucy shimmered into their house. "Fuck! Those talons were sharp!" Simone said her leg bleeding heavily. "CHRIS!" Lucy yelled for their whitelighter. A guide for all witches, because that was what Simone and Lucy were; witches. The daughters of a charmed one. Phoebe Halliwell. Well half witch half demon any way. Cole, also known as demon Balthazar, was their father. "CHRIS!" Lucy again yelled for her cousin. Chris orbed in, in a swirl of bright lights. "What happened?" he asked walking up to his niece. "Heal now, questions later." Simone said ushering him to heal her. Chris had died when he was 26, but was made a whitelighter for helping the Charmed Ones by going back into the past, to save his brother Wyatt from becoming evil. And now he was appointed to Simone and Lucy. Chris put his hands over Simone's wound; a golden glow appeared and the wound slowly closed itself. "Did you at least kill it?" Chris asked. "Damn right we killed it!" Simone said "Come on Chris you know us better then that." Lucy backed her sister up. "That's true." Chris smiled and sat down in the sunroom, the girls followed him. Simone and Lucy were both 23 year old fraternal twins both lived in the Victorian mansion, their aunt Paige moved in with Richard in Montana mansion. Their mother and their aunt Piper, Chris's mom, still lived in the manor with the girls, helping them with demon fighting. Wyatt now lived with his girlfriend across the street; they rarely see him as he is 'up there' a lot helping the elders keeping an eye on evil.

"Did you ever find out who the anthem (knife) belonged to?" Simone asked sitting across Chris. "No but I was trying to find out when you called me." He said with a frown

"Oh yeah sorry for getting sliced open." Simone said sarcastically. "Hello!" Piper's voice sounded from the hallway. "Some help please!" Simone and Lucy walked to the hallway closely followed by Chris. "Hey mum." Chris said taking the grocery shopping from his mum. "Hello sweetie, what are you doing here?" "Simone needed healing." Chris said matter of factly. "Did you?" Piper asked with a concerned look on her face. "Yep but see, all better now." Simone said showing her leg. "Well I suggest you be more careful next time." Piper said throwing her long dark hair over her shoulders while following Chris to the kitchen. When she got there she started unpacking the groceries. Now that her nieces took the demon hunting part in their life she had more spare time to do things she liked to, which off course involved cooking, and running her club P3. "Aunt Piper? When is mom coming home?" Lucy asked sitting down on the kitchen island and grabbing an apple. "I expect her to come to P3 after work in a couple of hours." Piper answered. "And don't start eating now you will spoil you appetite." Simone joined them in the kitchen helping her aunt putting away groceries.

Two men dressed in a black outfit stood over a man who sat on his knees. One of them was bleeding from his arm. "And Sheppard's we shall be for thee my lord for thee," the two men started "power hath descended forth from thy hands, our feet may swiftly carry out thy commands," the man was pleading for them to save him. "So we shall flow a river forth to thee teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nominee patri, et fili," Both men loaded their guns through. "Et spiritus sancti." 2 shots through silencers could be heard and the man on his knees fell over lifelessly. "Well that evil shall never cross the bounds anymore." The wounded guy said. "Aye, but are you alright Murphy?" "No we need to close my wound, fast Connor." Murph replied looking at the shot wound in his arm. "What we need to do is get the fuck out of here." Connor said holding onto his fraternal twin on one side and in his other hand holding his gun. "They will come after us."

Simone and Lucy were up in the attic later that day looking in the Book of Shadows for a warlock. Simone closed the book and sighed. "I can't find him in here." She said walking up to Lucy who was experimenting with potions. "How about we go to P3? Maybe we can clear our heads over a nice drink." Lucy suggested while throwing in one last ingredient. "Yeah why not. What potion are you making any way?" "Aunt Paige once made a potion to make you invisible for a limited period of time; I am trying to make a permanent invisibility potion. This can only be reversed by taking another potion; to make you reappear." Lucy explained while smiling brightly at her sister. "Oh this could come in so handy." Simone said grinning at her sister. Lucy kicked ass when it came to potions, all though Simone wasn't bad at making them she rather thought up spells like her mother could. Lucy is a lot like their aunt Piper. Lucy loves to cook. The potion gave a huge purple poof of smoke and Lucy smiled happily. She put some of it in a vial and put it aside. "Let's go." She said walking out the attic. "Right, what is your obsession with purple any way? Your potions always have purple substance." "I add lavender to them all, it's a neutral herb and it gives it that colour." Lucy grinned now walking down the stairs. They walked out the front door; got into Simone's BMW Jeep and drove off to P3.

When they arrived in the VIP section of Piper's successful club they saw their mother and Aunt Paige sitting there already. "Mom!" Simone walked up to give her a huge hug, then her aunt Paige while Lucy hugged her mother. "Hey sweeties, how did that vanquish go?" Phoebe asked while drinking a non alcoholic cocktail. "Good, very smooth, not too messy." Simone said sitting down next to her giving Lucy a look warning her not to tell their mother about her getting hurt. Lucy sat next to her aunt Paige. "I think I might have pulled it off, with the invisibility potion." "Really what did you do?" "I added some roots and other herbs, and I think I might have made it permanent. I just can't test it yet. Not until I have made a reversal potion." "Honey I will call you butter cause you're on a role." Paige high five'd her niece. "I know." Lucy grinned. "So how's Richard?" "Great, he's finally got his magic under control thank god." Richard Montana is from a magical family too. Paige met him while doing her supernatural temp jobs and helped solve the feud between the two magical families. Your regular Romeo and Juliet love story. Richard believed they were cursed and totally freaky when he used magic. Paige helped him get through it, and it seemed now that he was getting the hang of it. "Well that's a good thing right?" Lucy asked while taking the drink Piper handed her. "Yes it is. At least I can use my magic around him." Paige answered looking back at her. "This band is great Aunt Piper." Simone said listening to them play. "Yes I thought so too, and this is just a sound check. Wait till tonight." "Do you need us to help out behind the bar tonight?" Lucy shifted in her seat facing her other aunt. "That would be very handy. I think it will be busy tonight."

Connor picked up a clothes iron from the kitchen counter. He heated it up till it glowed with heat. "Murph? Stay down." Connor said while he pushed his brother onto the table with his knee in Murphy's back. "Just fucking do it already!" Murph shouted while taking one last swig from the almost empty whiskey bottle. Connor took a deep breath before putting the scolding hot iron onto Murph's wound. Murph tried to get up but Connor pushed him down, burning the wound closed. Within a couple of second's Connor pulled off the iron and looked at the wound. "Nice triangle one... again." Connor said backing away from him. He walked to the kitchen and took a first aid kit, taking out bandages to wrap the wound in. "We need to call Smecker first thing tomorrow Connor; we need to get the fuck out of Ireland." "I know, and we will." When Connor finished bandaging his brother he sat down at the kitchen table in the small kitchen, taking the bottle of whiskey and drinking from it.

Piper was bustling in the kitchen. An old friend called Smecker had called her early this morning if they had a room for 2 friends of his, who fight against evil as well. They needed a place to hide. Smecker who is an FBI agent had helped them cover a nasty magical demon vanquish a couple of years back when he was helping the San Francisco PD (Police Department) with a crime. They owed him big time to say the least. Piper told him it was okay with her but now she had to clean the whole house. And the Victorian manor was big. Then she had to go to P3 to wait for the supplier and then do grocery shopping. Piper wrote all her to do's on a list when Simone walked into the kitchen with her eyes still half closed wearing her pyjama's and her hair sticking out everywhere. "Good morning sunshine." Piper smiled as she pulled out a tray of fresh baked muffins out of the oven. "Morning." Simone grunted as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Would you like some coffee?" "Yes please, or a gun, which ever comes first." "I take it you didn't sleep well then?" "No not particularly, I couldn't get to sleep." "Good morning!" Phoebe Halliwell practically sang when she walked in. When Phoebe was younger she had never thought she would ever be a morning person but as she got older, and got a job which she kept over the years that changed quite a bit. "Oh mom, do you have to be this chipper?" Simone asked looking at her while drinking coffee from the mug her aunt gave her. Phoebe smiled and kissed the top of her daughters head. "Yes, I must." Phoebe said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Mm fresh muffins." "Don't touch them!" Piper slapped her sister's hand before she could take a muffin. "They are for the guests who will be staying over." "Guests?" both Phoebe and Simone said at the same time. "Yes guests, so Simone I want you to clean your room, and then clean out the guestroom." "But, are you crazy? With the demons popping in unannounced and not to mention your husband orbing in?" Simone said now wide awake. "Sorry Piper but I have to agree with my daughter here. Do you think it's a good idea?" "Smecker called this morning and told me they fight evil as well and they need a place to hide out. We owe him Phoebe you know that." Phoebe thought back to that day. She was very pregnant of her twins and things almost got out of hand hadn't it been for Smecker who covered up for them. "You're right." Phoebe said sitting down at the kitchen table. Simone looked at the both of them "You've gone mad haven't you?" she stood up "But if you think we can pull this off, by all means let them come." A whirl of bright blue orbs formed into Leo right after she finished that sentence. "Uncle Leo, maybe you can talk some sense into them, I am getting dressed." Simone walked out still fuming. "Sense? With you guys?" Piper playfully slapped him before giving her husband a kiss. "Well I am going to work, I will see you later." Phoebe threw her last bit of coffee into the sink and walked out. Piper told Leo what has been going on and Leo smiled at his wife. "I just came from the Elders we had a meeting about those two men." "Oh really? What did they have to say?" Piper asked slapping Leo's hand when he reached for the muffins. "You must promise not to tell anyone." "Cross my heart." Piper said actually crossing her heart. "These two men are destined for Simone and Lucy. When the sky turns purple and blue over a streak of dancing lights." Piper looked at her husband with one eyebrow raised. "You're telling me, the two guys who are coming to stay here are going to be Simone and Lucy's boyfriends?" "Yes, that's it. Well there is more off course. The prophecy says that they will be a bigger match for evil then the Charmed Ones." "Honey you know Simone and Lucy. They know about the Halliwell curse, they will never fall for them and if they do, they won't admit it." "Never say never." Leo answered getting out some crackers and cheese from the fridge. "And I can't tell them?" Leo shook his head. "Not even Phoebe or Paige?" again Leo shook his head. "This is wrong in so many ways I don't know where to begin." Piper answered.

Simone sat on her bed, her legs crossed underneath her. Aunt Paige had taught her this to help her relax. Clear your mind of all thoughts. Blue scented candles surrounded her; she slowly levitated off her bed. Her aunt was right, meditating really worked. A soft knock on her door made her look up. Lucy's head popped in. "I did it!" Lucy yelled excited. Simone lowered herself onto the bed again "Did what?" The reversal potion for the invisibility potion. I can test it now!" "Great! What are we waiting for then?" Simone got up from the bed and followed her sister to the attic. "The blue one is the reversal, as I know you love blue. The purple is the invisibility potion." Lucy explained holding 2 vials. "Right, okay." Simone crossed her arms as Lucy opened the first vial and swallowed the purple substance. Slowly Lucy turned invisible from her toes to her head. "This is fucking awesome!" Simone screamed with excitement. "Am I invisible?" "Yeah! Let's call for Aunt Paige and give her a fright!" Simone smiled evilly. "Aunt Paige!" Simone yelled. "Aunt Paige!" within moments Paige formed in the attic. "What? What's wrong?" "Did we disturb you in anything?" Simone asked looking at the bathrobe Paige was wearing. "We? We who?" Lucy crept up behind Paige and grabbed her shoulders. "Anthem!" Paige yelled. "NO!" Simone grabbed the anthem that formed in Paige's hand. "It's Lucy!" Lucy took the other vial and swallowed the blue substance. As slow as she turned invisible, she turned visible again. "You did it?" Paige yelled excited "Oh honey I am so proud of you." Paige hugged her niece. "Hey, I learned from the best." "Well I thank you," Paige said smiling "But if you girls would excuse me I was in the middle of something." Paige slightly pouted her lips and had her hands on her hips. "Eew!" Lucy exclaimed "Say hi to Uncle Richard for us!" Paige heard Simone say in midorb.

"Oh you won't believe what Aunt Piper just told me." Simone said grabbing Lucy's arm. "She told Smecker that two men could hide out here, in the manor." "What? With all those demons popping in?" Lucy couldn't believe it. "Yes and she is baking muffins as we speak." "Well I'd better ask if I can help then." Lucy walked out the attic and Simone followed her. "I'm taking a shower and getting dressed. I will see you later." Simone walked into her room.

Murph and Connor had gotten to America and were now on their way to San Francisco. "1329 Prescott Street." Connor said looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "Aye, I wonder with whom Smecker is putting us." "He said to ask for Piper Halliwell." Connor said again looking at the piece of paper. The bus stopped and both of them got out, both wearing leather coats and sunglasses they lit a cigarette before collecting their bags.

Simone finished cleaning out the guestroom and made 2 beds ready to be slept in. She looked at her own work and nodded pleased before walking downstairs into the kitchen where her aunt was. "I finished the guestroom Aunt Piper." Simone said sitting down at the kitchen island. "Great honey, here have some refreshments." She poured Ice tea with lemon in a glass and handed it to her. "Thanks!" Simone said gratefully while drinking half a glass in one go.

Lucy walked in from the sunroom where she had been dusting. "All done." Lucy said sitting down next to Simone. "Here you go honey, very good girls. Now listen, I want you two on your best behaviour when our guests arrive." "They are probably both old and blind" Lucy said snorting "Yeah well one less problem there, we don't have to worry about demons popping in and protecting magic." Simone laughed. Piper turned round and had to smile. She wanted to tell them but she promised Leo she wouldn't do that.

Connor and Murph walked up the stairs in front of the house and rang the doorbell. "There they are!" Piper said walking to the front door, ushering the girls to follow her. Simone and Lucy both walked after her and put on a smile before she opened the door.

"Piper Halliwell?" Simone heard a strong Irish accent coming from outside. "Yes that's me, you're the McManus brothers?" "Aye we are." "Come in, come in." Piper said opening the door. Simone felt Lucy grab her arm. "I know." Simone hissed as she pulled herself out of Lucy's grasp. "These are my nieces, Simone and Lucy." Piper introduced them. "Hello, I'm Murph, and this is my brother Connor." Murph shook Simone's hand. "Hey..." Simone said smiling at him, then shook Connor's hand. "Very nice to meet you both." Murph now turned to Piper. "Thank you so much for having us here." "That's no fuss at all. Would you two like something to drink?" "Aye, a beer would be nice." Murph said grinning. "Ice tea good too?" Piper asked with a frown. "Yes it would." Connor said sweetly. As the guys followed Piper, Simone turned to Lucy. "Excuse me while I go unscrew my smile." Lucy laughed out loud. "Oh my dear goddess of love, did you look at them? Properly I mean?" "They are cute yes." Simone said looked at Murph's butt.

Simone and Lucy both walked to the kitchen and sat down opposite the men. "Girls I was just telling them about P3, how about you girls take them out there tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Simone answered then noticed Murph looking at her and she blushed. Piper saw the look on Simone's face and had to smile again. As she herself was still so in love with her husband she didn't want her nieces to miss out. "Well enjoy, show our guests their room and I will see you at P3 tonight. Lucy, dinner is in the oven, we are eating lasagne, and you know how long it takes right?" "Off course I learned from the best." Lucy said smiling at her Aunt, then at Connor who was looking at her.

After eating dinner Simone and Lucy had showed the men where they were going to sleep and were now changing for a night out. Simone was wearing a tight blue shirt with one long sleeve and her other arm and shoulder bare, and light blue jeans underneath it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her long brown hair which reached her butt in length. Simone smiled at herself as she put down the brush and took her light pink lip gloss. Lucy walked in wearing the same shirt as Simone did, in purple and the same light pair of jeans. "Our minds do work as one." Lucy said as she smiled at her sister. "That's what twins are for." Simone said smiling back. Connor and Murph now stood in the doorway. "We're ready, I don't know about you guys." Connor said looking at Lucy. He thought she looked pretty, she had her hair in a ponytail and it looked good on her. "Yep, one sec while I put on some perfume." Simone said spraying some of her favourite on, Davidoff cool water for women. Murph leaned against the doorpost looking at Simone, she wore her hair down and it made her look so beautiful, he could hardly believe it. 'Snap out of it Murph, we are guests in their house. You can't get into this.' Murph thought to himself frowning. "Ok I'm ready!" Simone said turning off her light switch and walking out the front door. Simone and Lucy each got into their own car, both BMW jeeps. Because there's only place for 2 people each of the McManus brother got in with one of the Halliwell sisters. Murph took a ride with Simone as Connor got into the car with Lucy. "So," Murph said as he buckled up "You live in a nice house." Simone smiled at him "Thank you, it has been in the family for generations. I don't think I could ever leave the manor. That's why my mom and my Aunt Piper still live there." Murph nodded "Thanks again for letting us stay." "Don't thank me, thank Smecker and my Aunt." Simone smiled at him again before looking back at the road.

About 15 minutes they all arrived at P3. A huge line of people stood waiting to get in. "Wow is it always this busy here?" Connor asked looking at the people standing there. "Yes it is. It's a very popular bar here in San Francisco." Lucy replied "But we are not standing in line." Simone said taking Murph's hand and Lucy taking Connor's. Murph felt a faint tingle in his stomach which he quickly shook off. Simone pulled him towards the front, pushing through the crowd, as did Lucy with Connor. "Hey Jack!" Simone said chipper looking at the doorman. "Simone, Lucy. I see you brought someone to play?" Jack grinned at them. "They are guests at our house for a while so be nice." Simone said pointing her finger at him. Jack let them all through and when the four of them were in he stood blocking the rest out. Simone heard a girl squeal about them pushing the line. "They are family of the owner miss, if you cannot handle that then I suggest you go to another bar." The girl shut up immediately chatting with her friend. Simone smiled. P3 was where you should be for good music, nice drinks and cool company. Ziggy Marley was performing on stage. Simone saw her mother standing at the bar moving to the incredible beat of the music and gripped Murph's hand a little tighter when she walked over there. "Mom!" Phoebe looked up and smiled at her daughters. She gave them both a hug and a kiss before turning to the men. "Phoebe Halliwell, nice to meet you." She shook their hands and the men introduced themselves. Simone noticed she was still holding Murph's hand. "Oh! Sorry." Simone blushed and turned her eyes away. Murph leaned into her ear "I didn't mind that much." "Okay! Who wants a drink." Simone shouted at the rest, feeling a bit embarrassed. She asked what ever one wanted to have and walked up behind a bar. Murph stood watching Simone throwing bottles in the air as she gave way a spectacular show. Simone poured 2 whiskeys, 2 baileys and a coca cola for their mother. Simone walked back carrying the tray in one hand. She handed her mother the cola. "We're going to sit in the VIP area." Lucy told her mom while walking off with the rest. "Have fun!" Phoebe shouted after them before turning her attention back to the stage. She loved Ziggy Marley.

Simone, Lucy, Connor and Murph sat on a comfortable couch. The music was great, drinks were cold and refilled when ever they wanted it too. Life... was good. Simone thought while drinking her baileys. "I really like this club." Connor said after his 4th whiskey. "And it's drinks." Lucy laughed. "Aye that too, it's something Irish. We love to drink." Connor said smiling back at her. "So tell us something about you two then." Simone said looking from one to the other. "What do you want to know?" "Well uhm how old are you?" Lucy asked drinking from her glass again. "We are both 27." Murph answered downing his whiskey. "Your twins?" Simone smiled as the coincidence factor just got bigger. Murph also like the food she loved, the drinks she liked as he had told her earlier, and the same music she loved. "Yeah well fraternal any way, I am the best looking of the pair." Murph said grinning at his brother. "Oh something else we have in common. Lucy and I are fraternal twins as well, and as you can see I am the best looking of the two of us." Lucy hit her sister on her leg "Meany!"

Connor smiled "It seems like we've got something in common too." "And that is?" Lucy asked looking at him. "We both got twins who think they are better looking." Lucy blushed. 'Did he just compliment me?' She thought while laughing when Murph smacked him on his arm.

A couple of hours and lots of drinks later they had practically covered every aspect of their lives. Except off course the being witched part. Simone liked Murph better and better as she got to know him better. But it could never happen, she and Murph could never be a couple. It's like grams always said when she came to visit. You'd better get a dog, they are more loyal. Simone smiled at the thought of her deceased Great grandmother. Every once in a while they would summon her to help them out.

Murph saw the faint smile on Simone's face and was wondering what she was thinking about. This night had been the best night of his life so far. Simone was a fun person to be with; too bad it would never work out between them. She could never find out what Connor and him self did. Kill all that is evil. It was a shame cause Murph had a feeling they would make a great pair.

Connor was in a deep conversation with Lucy, he hung on every word that left that gorgeous mouth. He made a mental note to thank Smecker for arranging this.

Piper Halliwell walked into the VIP area to check up on her nieces. Judging by the looks on their faces they were having a great time. 'Maybe Leo was right after all...maybe...' Piper thought while looking at them. They shouldn't give up on love for the charmed destiny they had. Piper had wanted to give up on love herself when Leo first became an Elder and told her he had to leave, plus the constant demon attacks on Wyatt weren't helping. Her sisters had conjured a magical boyfriend called Mr Right, or David rather. He had made her see she couldn't live without love. A bright light coming from the stockroom behind the VIP area bar caught her attention. Leo walked out and smiled at Piper. "And? How are things going?" Leo asked looking excited "Hey honey how are you? Well I am fine thanks for asking." Piper said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Leo smiled and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead. "How are you honey?" "Tired, but happy. And everything is going okay I guess." Piper said looking over to the couch. "Oh so that's them? Well introduce me." Piper took his hand and led him over to them. "Connor, Murph. Meet my husband Leo. Leo, this is Connor and that is Murph." Leo smiled and shook their hands. "Great to meet you, sir." Murph said smiling slightly. Connor nodded. "Do you want to join us?" he asked looking at Leo. "Don't mind if we do." "Honey, you keep them company for a moment, girls can you help out behind the bar?" Piper asked smiling. "Sure." Simone said getting up Lucy following her.

They walked towards the club dancing area and got behind the bar where they found Phoebe and Paige sitting at it. "Hey." Lucy said happily while getting behind the bar. Simone took some orders and started pouring. "So, how about our guests?" piper asked the girls while they were pouring and helping people. "What about them?" Simone asked looking at her for a split second. "They're cute aren't they?" Phoebe said drinking her coke. "Cute? Mom I so don't want to hear you say that!" Lucy said looking weirded out. "Why not? I do have eyes you know?" "Mom, Aunt Piper... Aunt Paige," Simone looked at them. "What I didn't even meet them yet!" Paige cut in sipping her drink "Right, mom, Aunt Piper give it a rest okay? We are too busy with demon hunting to be thinking about boyfriends." Simone lied. Truth was she really wanted a boyfriend. She had never even looked at a guy and was still a virgin, unlike Lucy who had her flings in the past but never a steady boyfriend. "All I'm saying is that it's not a crime to like someone! Look at me and Leo." Piper said helping out another client. "Hello! White lighter!" Lucy said with her hands on her hip. Simone flipped a bottle of scotch in the air and caught it with one swift movement. "They don't even know about us. It would be far too difficult. Look at mom and Jason." Simone shot back now handing out the little shot glasses. "It was my choice to lie to him Simone. If I told him the truth he wouldn't have freaked like he did and I would still be with him." Phoebe said gloomily. "She's right you know." Chris said walking up and sitting at the bar. "Hey! Chris, how are you!" Simone said overly chipper. Maybe her Aunts and mother would give her and her sister a break now he was here. "I am good." Chris said taking a drink from his niece. "What were you talking about anyway?" "Simone and Lucy," Piper explained. "And our new house guests." Phoebe continued. "And them being cute... apparently." Paige finished. The three of them giggled. "God I hate it when you finish each others sentences." Simone said glaring. "Me too." Lucy said looking at them. Chris smiled "Me three."

The guys were talking a bit and every once and again shot a look over the dance floor bar to look at the girls. Murph was very impressed by the way Simone could tend the bar. Leo saw him and his brother throwing looks at them. "They are great aren't they?" Leo said thinking he might as well push them in the right direction. "Yeah we get along." Connor said looking at Lucy who was now sat at the bar. "Well they are great girls, really helpful." Leo said looking at them. Simone actually was a lot like Piper in many ways, same hair do, same appearance. Lucy looked a lot like her mother but character wise she looked a lot like Paige. Only her hair and her way of thinking she looked like her father Cole. Cole was an alright man, too bad he turned evil and Paige had to vanquish him in another reality.

After they closed P3 and cleaned everything they all drank a last one before going home. Simone was content with the way everything had gone tonight. No demons had popped in, nothing strange happened. And she met 2 great guys, and they actually got along great.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat watching the girls talking to Connor and Murph and smiled. Piper knowing what was to come. When the sky turns purple and blue over a streak of dancing lights.


	2. Demonic Revelations

Chapter two, Demonic Revelations

Simone sat in the garden reading a book her mother had leant her. Connor and Murphy were out getting some grocery shopping, her aunt Piper was at P3 doing stocking and her mother was working. The guys had been here for a couple of weeks now and Simone was getting used to them being around. The demons haven't shown themselves yet, and Chris was still working on who the anthem belonged to. But Simone grew more cautious every day. If no demons popped in it must mean they are either planning an attack or the whole underworld is vanquished. Seeing as the last thing wouldn't have happened without their knowing they were probably planning an attack. Which was what Simone was worried about. Lucy walked into the garden carrying 2 cups of hot steamy coffee and sat on the other chair. "Thanks." Simone said laying her book on the ground and taking the coffee. "Listen I am worried about not being attacked." Simone said looking at her sister with a frown on her face. "First of all, stop frowning or you'll get premature wrinkles, secondly why worry? I think it's nice to have a break for once." "I don't know Lucy..."

In front of the girls a warlock shimmered in Simone dropped her cup and froze him. "Fuck!!" Simone yelled jumping up. "What? You froze him didn't you?" Lucy asked looking at her sister. "Hot coffee, over hand and legs!" Simone said yelling and cursing. "Well we'll let Chris fix that in a moment, you got your wish though." Lucy said pointing at the warlock. "Crystals!" Simone said out loud ignoring her sister's remark. In a poof of pink smoke the crystals appeared in Simone's hands. She put them round the warlock and unfroze him. He tried to walk forward but was thrown back by the force field of the crystals. "Hello?" Simone heard Murphy's voice coming from inside. "Oh fuck!" She saw him and Connor both walking up to them. Simone threw her hands up without thinking, freezing him and Connor in their tracks. "Ah boyfriend?" The warlock asked with a grin on his face. "NO! He is so not my boyfriend! Besides what's it to you?" Simone asked blushing and frowning at the warlock. "Who the hell are you any way?" Lucy asked crossing her arms. "I am the all mighty Kandrake," he said with a booming voice "Or you can call me Steve." He continued in an annoyingly British accent. The girls both laughed. "Let me guess, you thought you'd come and kill the charmed ones daughters?" "As a matter of fact no, I did send u a messenger but you vanquished his sorry ass. OH! Note to self, must get better crew." Steve said crossing his arms thoughtfully turning his eyes upwards. "Right... Look we don't have time for this so please tell me what it is you wanted so we can vanquish you and get on with our lives." Simone said looking at Murphy. He froze on such a cute moment. "I wanted to strike a deal..." Steve paused dramatically looking from Simone to Lucy, until he saw Lucy's impatient face. "The source is reorganizing the underworld and planning an attack on not only you two, but the charmed ones as well. I want to help you get rid of them." "What's the catch?" Lucy asked looking at him. Steve smiled. "I take the throne and we will go back to the way we were. Good versus evil." Simone looked at Lucy. She concentrated on her sister's mind. 'I don't trust him.' Simone telepathically told Lucy so Steve wouldn't hear her. Lucy concentrated on Steve. His emotions filled her mind, fear, hope.... But no deceiving thoughts. "He's not lying." Lucy said out loud. "Off course I am not bloody lying to you! You've got me trapped in a freaking cage for god's sake." Lucy nodded understandingly. Simone looked at him. "If you double cross us..." "Then you may vanquish me at will." Steve said taking a little bow. Simone looked for a moment longer. "Crystal!" She said and just like before one of the crystals disappeared and reappeared in her hand in a poof of pink smoke. "Nice trick." Steve said grinning while he cautiously stepped out of the cage. "We will meet here tomorrow for more details on what is going on and how we will fix it." Simone said frowning. She just didn't trust him and she needed to discuss this with her aunts and mother, and off course her sister. "Right, will do pet." He gave a small wave and shimmered away.

As soon as he left Simone turned to Lucy. "I don't trust him. I am sure he will turn on us the second he has what he wants." Simone said her arms crossed. "I don't know he seemed sincere enough to me." Lucy turned to look into the room where Connor and Murphy still stood frozen. "Aaaw look at them!" Lucy said "Yeah they freeze cute don't they?" Simone answered smiling at Murphy's frozen body. "Let's sit back down on the chairs and pretend to talk when I unfreeze them, or they'll get suspicious." Simone said looking at her burned hand. It was red and blistering. They sat down and Simone flicked her hand. "FUCK!" Simone yelled again. "What is it?" Murphy asked putting down the groceries, surprised by his own reaction. "Are you okay?" Murphy said looking at Simone who was still covered with coffee. "No I spilled my coffee." Simone pouted and catched herself doing it. "Come on; let's put some cold water on it." Murphy said taking Simone to the kitchen. He put her hand under the streaming cold water still holding onto her. "Thank you." Simone said softly while he took care of her hand. 'God he smelled good, does he always smell that good?' Simone thought while looking at him. "Not a problem at all Simone." Murphy said looking right into her eyes. 'Did her eyes just sparkle?' he thought smiling an inner smile. Simone took a risk, something she never did before. "Do you... want to come to P3 with me tonight? I can't work but I can sit and drink, I would love to get to know the real you." Simone said smiling slightly. Murphy smiled back. "What you see is what you get, but... I would love to go there tonight." He answered getting the first aid kit.

Lucy and Connor sat in the garden talking about anything and everything. Connor kept throwing looks at Lucy. He had liked her since the first time he saw her, but he never had the guts to ask her out.

Lucy noticed Connor throwing looks at her. She didn't want to admit it to herself or her sister but she was growing quite fond of Connor. Too bad it could never work. Simone was right, if they heard about them being witches they would freak.

"Lucy, I wanted to ask you if you uhm... wanted to go out with me." Connor asked looking at her while lying on the chair. Lucy was taken aback by this fact and blushed. "Go out?" "Yes, on a date out." Connor said sitting up. "I... I... Can I get back to you on that?" Lucy asked not waiting for an answer when she got up and left the garden, leaving Connor alone wondering what went wrong. "Simone I..." Lucy stopped dead in her tracks when she got hit by a wave of emotions coming from both Murphy and Simone.

"Never mind." Lucy turned round and walked back into the garden. If her sister could risk dating, Lucy could as well. Images had streamed into her mind when the emotions hit her and Lucy just knew Simone had taken the risk. And Murphy would accept, if he didn't do it already. "Connor? I would love to go on a date with you." Lucy said walking into the garden.

Later that evening Simone and Lucy were both getting ready for their date. "Lucy can you come and help me?" Simone yelled as she tried to put on her pants but couldn't. Her hand hurt like hell and even though Murphy did a great job on bandaging it she couldn't use her hand to button her pants up. Lucy walked in and smiled. "Why don't you call Chris and ask him to heal it?" "Because they have both seen my burn and it would be kind of strange if I all of a sudden have no marks any more wouldn't it? Would you please button my pants up?" Lucy did as Simone asked and fixed her hair while she was there. Lucy was done any way and waiting for Connor and Murphy to come and fetch them. A knock on the door made both girls look up with a smile. "Coming!" Lucy said before turning to her sister. "Ok how do I look?" "Good! How do I look?" "Great! Let's go." "Lucy? Are we doing the right thing?" Simone asked having seconds thoughts. "How about we just have a good time and see how it goes?" Simone nodded at those words and walked out.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked Connor as she started her car. "How about desert? As we had a fabulous dinner earlier." Lucy blushed "Thanks, well we could go for some coffee at Starbucks and then to P3?" Lucy suggested driving off. "Sure, I would love to try a frappachino." Connor said grinning.

Simone and Murphy arrived at P3, fairly early so it wasn't that busy yet. "Hey you two!" Piper said cheerful at the sight of them. "Hi," Murphy said then turned to Simone "I need to go to the men's room, I will be right back." Simone nodded and turned back to Piper who looked at her hand. "What did you do?" "Spilled coffee, evil warlock who wants to strike a deal so we need to talk to you tonight." "Where's Lucy?" "On a date with Connor." Simone said smiling. "And you and Murphy..." Piper said looking at her niece. "We're on a date too yes; I know you're happy about it, between you and me... so am I." Piper laughed. "And why didn't you ask Chris to heal that?" "Because Murphy saw it... he bandaged it." Simone said looking at her hand. "Oh so it's a momentum?" Piper said looking at her. Simone gave Piper a look. "What?" Piper said looking innocent. Murphy came back and joined the pair of them. "You want to go sit in the VIP area?" Murphy asked taking a drink Piper handed him. "Yeah sure." Simone walked off with out a backwards glance towards Piper.

Lucy and Connor walked round in a park with their coffees when they found a bench to sit on. Connor looked at Lucy from the side. "Nice coffee." Connor said not knowing what to say to her. "Yeah I love Starbucks. Don't you have anything like that in Ireland?" Connor smiled "No, we usually just drink beer or whiskey. Actually I think I have never drunk as little as I did in the last couple of weeks. Your aunt is really strict." Now Lucy smiled. "Yes they all are. That's why Simone and I like to get plastered every once in a while." Lucy grinned at the thought about the last time Simone and Lucy got drunk and their mother found them swaggering through the house. "Why are you smiling like that?" Connor asked intrigued by her smile. She should smile more often. "The last time, Simone and I were very drunk and couldn't really walk without holding on to each other and my mother found us. She had a complete fit!" "And you're laughing because..." Connor asked not really getting the point. "We like to do the opposite of what they do. Where they are good girls, Simone and I like to be bad girls." "Oh really? How bad would you be?" "Honey you haven't seen anything yet." Lucy's cheeks turned red. She called him honey, what the hell will he think?

Connor smiled again "I wouldn't mind seeing that." He said moving a bit closer to her. Lucy shivered slightly; Connor had such a weird effect on her. When ever he came close she just shivered, not because she's scared but because she feels him close and is afraid to kiss him.

Connor looked at her and smiled. He knows it's not a good plan to start something with Lucy, but he just wants to kiss her. But the destiny he and Murphy have makes it all to complicated.

Leo stood watching Connor and Lucy in the distance. Nobody could see him, he made himself invisible. He opened his arms and while concentrating on the both of them, pushed them closer together.

Connor found himself really close to Lucy. 'I shouldn't...' he thought. Lucy felt Connor's emotions; she felt the same way. She couldn't kiss him... but she wanted to. Connor raised his hand to the side of her face and leaned in a bit more. Lucy felt his lips on hers as she softly kissed her. After a couple of moments their kiss became intense as both Connor and Lucy put everything they felt into their kiss.

Leo smiled for a job well done as he orbed to P3's stockroom and surprised Piper from behind. "GOD! I could've blown you up." Piper said clutching her heart when Leo appeared in front of her. "Yeah but I'm already dead so it doesn't really matter. It does hurt though. How are things going?" "Simone and Murphy are on a date." Piper said excitedly. "I know, Connor and Lucy kissed." "How do you know?" Piper asked puzzled. "I went to see what they were doing." "What? Are you a peeping Elder now?" Piper asked looking at him with a stern look on her face. "Piper they need some persuading. Besides I let them act on their own, I merely... brought them together." Leo put his arms round Piper.

Simone sat next to Murphy closer then they usually sat. He was talking about his life before he came to San Francisco. Off course Murphy didn't mention the fact that he kills people who are evil. It would scare her off, Murphy thought taking a sip from his drink. Simone was thinking about the warlock Steve, about what he said about Murphy. 'Is that your boyfriend?' Simone had immediately said no, but she would love to have said yes. She longed for someone to hold her and love her in a way not her mother or her Aunts could love and hold her.

"And how about your father?" Murphy asked after telling Simone his father had died. "Mine died as well." "Oh really?" Murphy looked sympathetic "How did he die?" Simone thought back to the story's her mother told. How her father had gone mad with love and how she and her sisters had vanquished him. "Of a heart attack." Simone answered almost automatically. Off course she couldn't tell him how her father really died. She hadn't even gotten to know her father. Only what her mother wrote in the book of shadows about him. Along with photo's from a photo booth. Murphy looked at her his head leaning on his arm. "It sucks doesn't it? I mean, I had just met my father after so many years and he dies. You didn't even meet your father." Murphy said looking at her. "Yeah well I am over that now. I am quite happy being with the people who are here. I never was short on love." "Me neither." Murphy said thinking about his brother. "And I am glad I met you." He added before he wouldn't have the guts to say it. "Me too." Simone smiled brightly at him.

Leo was watching the two of them from a distance, again with a smile on his face. Just like before he opened his arms and pushed them a bit closer together.

Simone found herself close to Murphy. 'Did I move or did he?' Simone thought frowning slightly for a moment. "I need to tell you something." Murphy said looking straight into her eyes. "What is that?" Simone asked looking back at him. "I think I might be falling for you." Murphy said feeling his cheeks turn red. Simone looked at him in surprise; no man had ever said those words to her. Simone just smiled at Murphy before leaning in to kiss him. Murphy's heart jumped. She was kissing him! He put his arm round her and pulled her even closer.

The next morning Simone woke up thinking about that kiss. Shaking the feeling she got from it off her, she got out of bed and pulled on a robe. "It just can't happen." Simone said trying to convince herself. "It is not going to happen, it cannot happen." She went on while opening the door to the hallway.

She walked into the kitchen where Lucy sat drinking her coffee, another steaming mug stood ready for Simone like it did every morning along with a piece of newspaper. "Morning." Simone grunted as she sat down opposite Lucy. "Good morning, Connor and Murphy went out for the day." Simone winched at the mention of Murphy's name. "Good because I don't want them around if Steve shows up." "Right if he does. Just to be sure I looked him up in the Book of Shadows and made a vanquishing potion as a ... safety belt so to speak." Lucy held up a vial. "Good because I still don't trust him." As if on cure Steve shimmered into their kitchen. "Hello girls, my partners, my..." "Yeah, yeah, yeah get on with it." Simone said raising her mug to her lips. "Right, here's what I found out." Steve sat himself down and again paused dramatically. "The source has wound up all the demons who he thinks is worthy enough to fight you. This also includes Barbas demon of fear, Grecto demon of Illusion, and some other high level demons." "Oh that's just great isn't it?" Lucy said looking over to Simone. "Well we still need to discuss this with our mother and aunts, and we need to come with a plan." Simone said looking back at her. "Well I have a plan." "Which is?" Lucy asked looking at Steve's mischievously grin. "We kill the source." "Oh great plan! But how do you suppose we get by his guards and other demons. And we don't even know when the first attack will take place do we?" Simone stood up getting herself some more coffee. "Okay, it's a stupid plan but still more then you two have!" Steve defended himself. "I do have a plan which is, no planning until we discussed this with our aunts and mother." Simone said pouring the hot black liquid into her cup. "We will meet again tomorrow Steve, and while you're gone, try to find out when they will attack." Lucy said her eyes not parting from Simone. "Right will do." Steve shimmered out again. "We could surprise the source with an attack." Lucy said still looking into her sister's eyes. "Come off it Lucy, it's the source we're talking about. Not some demon, the source and we have never taken him on, but our aunts and mother have... twice."

That night Simone and Lucy went to Paige's house with Piper and Phoebe. They sat in the parlour drinking some coffee while looking through the book of shadows which Paige had conjured. "Well one thing is sure. The demon of fear, not a good thing." Phoebe said thinking back to her encounters with Barbas. "Well the demon of illusion isn't all that either and god knows who else he will set up for this fight." Piper said throwing her hands up in frustration. "I thought we had heard enough from the source after we vanquished evil Cole!" Simone and Lucy's heads snapped to Paige. "Oops?" "What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking from one to the other. "Was dad the source?" Simone asked looking at her mother. "Thanks Paige! Yes your father was the source. That's why you have all these demonic powers as well." "Why didn't you ever tell us that? I mean a demon I can live with but the source? The source of all evil?" Simone was surprised and shocked over this new information and so was Lucy, for the first time neither of them knew what to say. "That's why you two could handle all the attacks without the power of three. You have charmed blood and evil mixed together. And as you both were brought up and choose to fight for good, the window of opportunity closed, but the powers stayed." Paige explained putting the book down onto the table. She felt some what guilty of telling the girls all this. "Which means, if you two work together your strength will be equal to that of the source." Phoebe said sitting down in between her daughters. "So we just go with Steve's plan?" Lucy asked looking confused. "No we wait for the demons to attack." Piper said firmly. "I don't want you two to go look for trouble. God knows it always finds us."

When they got home Simone and Lucy were still thinking it all over. They both couldn't believe their family had lied to them about their father. They should've told them. Lucy got into her room as Simone walked inside hers closing the door behind her. On an automatic pilot she took of her clothes and put on her pyjama's and got in bed. The last thought on her mind was her father being the source of all evil.

The next day Simone and Lucy told Steve what they were about to do. "What! You can't wait around for them to come, you won't be prepared!" Steve said furiously.

"We will be if you can find out which demon will attack and when they will do it." Lucy said her arms crossed. "And keep it down will you? Connor and Murphy are our guests here and they don't know about us!" Simone said in a soft voice. "Simone?" Murphy's voice sounded in the hallway and was coming closer; before they knew it he was facing them in the sunroom. "Who's that?" he asked walking up to them. Steve stood opening and closing his mouth, Lucy was trying to think of an answer when Simone spoke. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though." Murphy looked at her with a look of confusion on his face, Simone knew what he felt, and she was confusing herself with that answer. She shook of that feeling. "What did you want to ask?" Simone put her hand on his shoulder guiding him into the hallway, away from Lucy and Steve. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me again, I had a lot of fun last time." "I don't think we should." Simone answered looking at her feet. "Why? I mean, we had fun didn't we?" "It's complicated." Simone said looking at him. When she locked eyes with Murphy she saw disappointment in the depth of his eyes. "Let me think it over okay?" Simone saw the glint of disappointment disappear and replaced by hope. "Okay, well I am going to pick Connor up, he went to get some shopping but bought more then he can carry. Can I borrow your car?" "Sure, here are my keys." She watched Murphy walk out of the door and turned back to the hallway where Lucy and Steve sat silently waiting for her. "He asked you out." Lucy said smiling. "Why did you say no?" Steve asked looking at her. "Get your demonic nose out of my business! And you too!" She said snapping at them both. "What do you care any way?" Simone asked looking at Steve. "Well as a distant cousin once removed." "Twice removed." Lucy corrected laughing. "Oh yes, well any way I don't know what came over me. I will find out about the demons and contact you when I do." "Thanks." Lucy said before he shimmered out. "Back to the Murphy conversation." Lucy said turning to her sister. "I don't want to hear about it!" Simone walked through the sunroom into the kitchen and pulled out a box of cookies. Then walked over to the kettle and boiled water for tea. "But if he wants to go out with you, why don't you go?" Lucy continued ignoring her sister's remark. "Because I don't want anything happening to him because of our Wicca thing." Simone said gloomily. "Yeah you're probably right." Lucy said looking out of the window. "But they are so cute! And romantic and... good kissers." "Okay, you're talking about Connor right? Because you're trailing off and I so hope you haven't kissed them both." Simone poured hot water into the cups. "Oh sorry yeah I meant Connor."

"Right, any ways let me handle Murphy, you just handle... Connor." Simone said smiling slightly.

Steve shimmered in breathing heavy. "Dark lighter coming in." He shimmered right out again. Simone looked at Lucy and seconds later a dark lighter appeared in black orbs. "Oh please." Simone and Lucy said at the same time. They both stuck out their hand, in Lucy's a fire ball appeared and in Simone's an energy ball. Electricity shot from her finger tops into the ball. They threw it at the dark lighter who was vanquished in an instance. Steve shimmered back in. "Sorry about cutting it close there." He said whipping sweat from his forehead. "That's okay; neither of us are vulnerable to the dark lighters poisonous arrows." Lucy walked past him opening the fridge to get three bottle's of water. "They must have thought that Aunt Paige would be here." Simone said taking the bottle from her. "Well we must be careful. The next demon will be harder to fight. The next one is the Demon of illusion, my source told me." "Great we will be prepared then. Let us know when he will attack." Simone said walking out. "When you least expect it." Steve said before shimmering out, "So be on guard." Those words echoed through the kitchen while he was in mid-shimmer. Lucy followed Simone who was on her way to the attic. She reached the book of shadows and flipped through the pages. "Here's what it says. His goal is to create violence in Society. He spreads violence and prays on people that are already open to it. He can release fictional characters from movie's which can only be vanquished the same way they get killed in the movies." Simone finished looking up at the Attic door where Phoebe stood. "Yes and trust me when I tell you it's pretty scary. We vanquished one of them when Prue was still alive." She said walking over to the book.

"It has a vanquishing spell. We just don't know when he will attack." Lucy said reading on. "You have to watch the news for strange behaviour and when you go out. Do people get more violent then normally." Phoebe said giving a few pointers. "If they do they are under the influence of the demon of illusion. Then we could scry for evil."

"We will keep our eyes and ears open then." Simone said looking from one to the other. "On a more fun note, I heard you two had a date last night?" Phoebe said smiling and sitting down on a stuffy sofa. "Yes we did!" Lucy smiled brightly as she sat down next to her. Simone stood by the book. She didn't know what to do about the date and Murphy. "And?" Phoebe urged her daughters to share. "Well we kissed." Lucy said dreamily. "Oh honey!" Phoebe hugged Lucy and looked at Simone. "What about you and Murphy?" "We kissed as well, but it was the first and last time." "Why?" Phoebe asked standing up and walking over to her. "I am surprised you even need to ask that mom! You know better then anybody that dating someone non magical just isn't done. They wouldn't be able to protect themselves." Phoebe looked at Simone. "What about your grandmother? She married someone non magical, and he is still alive." The memory of her own mother stung Phoebe. But it was true.

Murphy had picked Connor up and drove back home. Connor was reading the newspaper for any evil that might turn up. "A man whose identity has not been confirmed by the San Francisco police," Connor read out loud. "Has not been captured after he shot the waiter in a drive by restaurant." "We must keep an eye out then. We need to find out who that man is." Murphy said taking a turn. "We must keep a low profile as well. We can't risk them finding us."


	3. Conjuring The Unexpected

Chapter three conjuring the unexpected

Simone walked round deep in thoughts ever since her conversation with her mother the day before. About dating someone non magical and how that can work out. Even so Simone did avoid Murphy since he had asked her out. Truthfully she didn't know what to do or think. She walked past the hallway noticing a new cupboard. "New?" She asked out loud, to nobody in particular. Simone shrugged and walked on.

Lucy had been on a second date with Connor yesterday night. As wonderful the first date had been, the second one was even better. Dare she say she was finally happy with her life? Something had been bugging her though. Her father, Cole Turner; the source of all evil. Lucy had a lot of questions that remained unanswered as long as she would life unless...

Simone bumped into her sister that afternoon. "I have an idea, but I need your help!" Lucy took her sister by her arm and dragged her up to the attic. "What are you on about?" Simone asked pulling her self from her sister's tight grasp. "About our father. I have so many questions I need to ask him." "Yes so do I, but those will remain unanswered." Simone said sitting down on the sofa. "Yes unless we conjure him." Lucy said excited. "Excuse you?" "We can conjure him and ask him the questions." Simone looked at her sister thinking she might have gone slightly of her rocker. "Are you serious?" "Hell yeah I am! Why shouldn't we? Maybe he has some pointers on how to vanquish the source since he once was the source." Lucy said matter of factly while lighting the candles; which formed a huge circle. "I don't know Lucy." Simone said walking over to the book. "Come on! What could go wrong? We've got our powers! Besides if he tries anything funny we will send him back to kingdom come." Lucy said smiling widely. "Or hell." Simone said smiling sarcastically.

Lucy dismissed her sisters remark with a wave of her hand then took her hand and stood behind the book. "This is the incantation." Lucy said pointing it out.

Together they chanted. "Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirits from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." A whirl of wind surrounded them and started to settle down in the circle's centre. "It's working!" Lucy said smiling. The person formed in front of them but it wasn't their father standing there. "Blessed be my nieces." "Prudence Halliwell?" Simone asked with her mouth wide open. "Aunt Prue?" Lucy added walking over to her. Prue smiled as she stepped out of the circle causing her to become solid. She opened her arms to Lucy and hugged her. Then turned to Simone to hug her. "Oh how I have waited to meet you two. I have been watching over you for so long now." "That's great... wait... all the time?" Lucy asked thinking about some happenings that might have been a bit embarrassing. "Ha! Don't worry. I usually go away by then." Prue said with a smile. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was long and black. "Why did you come? We were trying to conjure our father." Simone said somewhat disappointed. "The elders sent me instead. It's not safe to conjure your father. Cole... he's okay where he is now and he should not be brought back. But I can help you with your questions." Prue said sitting down on the sofa. "Do you ever talk to our father... up there?" Lucy asked joining her on the sofa. "Yes I do and he is so very proud of you girls. All his life he has been trying to be good, but unfortunally for him it didn't work out." Simone had to smile at those words. "So he can see us then?" "He can." Prue answered. "But after all he did, why didn't he go to hell?" Lucy asked finally. "Cole Turner is in heaven, his human half. Where as Belthazor is in hell." Prue explained standing up. "Let's go downstairs for a moment. They gave me a month to help you and I need to see my sisters." Prue started walking out. "Wait! What about the guys?" Simone said thinking about Connor and Murphy. "What about them?" Lucy said crossing her arms. "Don't they know she's ... well dead? No offence aunt Prue." "None taken." "Well this will be our niece then." Lucy said smiling a satisfied smile. At that moment Chris orbed in. "Hey I want ... Prue?" Chris noticed Prue and raised both eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"The elders sent me to help the girls." Prue answered. Chris smiled while nodding. "Well I found out who the athame belongs to." "No need to tell us, we already know." Simone said with a smile. "Kandrake demon." Lucy added. "What? Why didn't you tell me? I went through blistering colds and attacks by the fleet to find this out!" Chris said whipping the stray hairs out of his face. "Sorry Chris, he came to us and then we were kind of busy." Chris glared at his two charges. "One day your going to get me killed you know that?" "Chris, no offence... but you are dead." Simone said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Well figure of speech." "Let's go downstairs, mum's going to freak when she sees you!" "Chris could you go get Aunt Paige, I am sure she would want to meet aunt Prue as well." Simone said walking out. "Great, I go from white lighter to cab orber!" Chris said orbing out.

"Mom!" Simone yelled as she walked down the stairs. "What is it? Where's the demon?" Phoebe said running into the hallway armed with a kitchen knife. "Well I can certainly see who the paranoid one is now." Prue said smiling a small smile. "We had this conversation before Prue... Prue?" Phoebe dropped the knife as she saw her sister standing besides her two daughters. "PRUE! Oh I am so happy to see you!" Phoebe flung herself on top of her and hugged her tight. "I missed you too Phoebes. Now let me look at you. All successful career woman slash charmed one slash mother." Prue said putting her hands on the side of Phoebe's face. "I am so proud of you, you did a great job." "Thank you Prue, I needed to hear that from you." "Well I mean it." Prue said wrapping her arms round her younger sister again." Simone and Lucy smiled at each other. "So cute." Simone mumbled. A swirl of bright orbs settled into Paige and Chris. "Wow." Paige said walking over to Prue. "Hello Paige, nice to meet my youngest sister." Prue said opening her arms to her. "It's great to finally meet you." Paige said while hugging her. "Wait, not that I am not happy to see you Prue but... how did you get here?" Phoebe asked now looking at her daughters. "Well uhm... you see..." Simone started looking for words while Lucy looked at the ceiling. Their mother would have a complete fit. "They conjured me to help them and you three with the source." Prue said winking at the twins. Simone couldn't believe how cool her Aunt was, she actually lied for them. "Where's Piper?" Prue now asked looking from one to the other. "Hello?" Piper walked in carrying two large grocery bags blocking her view from anything in front of her. "Some help please." Paige and Prue walked over to Piper and each took a grocery bag. "Finally, those bags are.... Heavy." Piper finished her sentence slowly as she looked upon Prue. "Let's give them a moment okay?" Paige said looking at her family. All of them retreated to the kitchen. Simone took the grocery bag from Prue and followed them.

"But how..." Piper looked her deceased sister in her eyes. "Your nieces, they conjured me to help with the source." Prue said opening her arms to hug Piper, but she backed away. "But your leaving again aren't you?" "I have to Piper, technically I'm dead. I know how hard it was for you when I died, it was hard for me too, to let you guys go." Piper had tears in her eyes. It had taken a long time for Piper to accept Prue's death and now, now she was here as if she had never gone away. "Give me a hug Piper, I missed you." Again Prue opened her arms and Piper carefully walked into them. She felt her sister's arms close round her and she couldn't hold back the tears.

"I wonder how Piper is taking this." Phoebe said peeking round the corner to see if she could see them. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked also peering round the corner. "Your aunt Piper was really devastated, I mean we both were but Piper actually turned into a demon over it." Phoebe said not turning round. "Which one?" Simone asked looking up. "A Fury demon, and don't remind me." Paige handed all of them some coffee. "What happened?" "Well she tried to kill me, and Phoebe." Paige said as if it were an every day thing to happen. "She did?" "Well not because of us, she was mad at Prue for leaving her. It tore her up inside and she couldn't accept it. She thought Leo should've saved Prue instead of her." Phoebe said with a sad face as she thought back to that day. "And on top of that we met Paige as our sister and I think it just was too much for her." Phoebe continued with a sigh. "Yeah well at least now I know what they mean with Hell hath no fury." Paige said smiling slightly. "Was it that bad?" Simone asked looking at her aunt. Paige just nodded. Piper and Prue entered the kitchen both with a smile on their face. "So could anybody please tell me what this is all about?" Chris looked round at them all. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Chris, Lucy will fill you in." Paige said smiling sweetly.

Lucy had told Chris everything in a nutshell and Chris frowned at them. "You struck a deal with the Kandrake demon?" "Or you can call him Steve." Lucy said and Simone laughed out loud. Chris gave her a death stare. "Sorry Chris, you had to be there!"

"Fuck you Murphy!" Connor's screaming voice was heard from the hall way just after the door burst open. Simone and Lucy were the first to arrive in the hallway.

"What the fuck is going on?" Simone asked seeing Murph lying on the floor, blood tripling from his eyebrow. "I don't know he just attacked me!" Connor pulled out a gun from his jeans and pointed it at Murphy. "You're a traitor!" suddenly the room was frozen, Simone had her hands up. "What's wrong with this picture?" Simone asked looking round. "Where did Connor get a gun?" Lucy walked over to him and took it out of his hands. "Yeah and why are they fighting like that, or rather why is Connor so aggressive?" Paige walked over to Simone who still looked from one to the other. "Demon of Illusion." Both Simone and Steve said it at the same time as he shimmered in. "He's here."

"Where?" Lucy turned round to look for it but didn't find him. "The source gave him an extra power as Shape Shifter."

"So what do you mean?" Simone asked turning round. "He can be anyone and everything. Is the room still frozen?" "Yeah and it stays that way till we figure this out!" Simone replied a bit harshly. "Is there anything around here that doesn't fit?" Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "Besides me." Steve sighed. "That cupboard, I thought you bought it so I never asked, but did you?" Lucy directed the question to her mother. "No I didn't, Piper?" "Not me." Simone and Lucy both held out their hands and formed an Energy ball and Fire ball in their hands. As soon as the balls hit the cupboard it turned back into the demon, the freeze was lifted and the demon still stood there. Simone turned to check if Connor and Murphy were still frozen and looked back at the demon. "Quickly." Simone walked over to the rest and all of them said these words as one.

"Evil that has traveled near,  
I call on you to disappear,  
elementals hear my cry's,  
remove this creature from our sight."

The demon screamed in agony as he was swallowed by the fire surrounding him. One poof of smoke and he was gone.

Simone turned round and lifted the freeze. "What happened?" Connor asked looking confused and missing his weapon. He looked to his right and noticed the whole Halliwell family plus one he didn't know standing there watching him. "You went mad man!" Murphy stood up to look at him and pointed to his eyebrow. "Look what you did idiot!" Simone walked over and took his hand, leaving the others to explain to Connor what just happened. "Let's fix your face."

"What did I do?" Connor faced the rest of them. Phoebe didn't know what to say, she looked at her sisters who were trying to think of an explanation but it was Lucy who finally spoke. "Where did you get this?" She held up the gun. "I don't know I..." Connor seemed confused. How did his gun end up in her hands? He thought walking over. "It's mine. I have it for protection." Connor finally admitted.

Simone was walking round in the kitchen gathering stuff to dress Murphy's wound with. She walked over to him and pressed a cold wet cloth against his left eyebrow. "What happened?" Simone asked locking eyes with him. It took Murph some time to answer. "We were back in the house and the second we we're inside he went mental on me. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at me." "His gun?" Simone looked confused. "Since when does Connor own a gun?" "We both do, for our protection. The men that are after us... We need to be able to protect ourselves." Murphy twitched as Simone pulled of the cloth. "Well this needs a band-aid." Simone said smiling as she reached back for one. She put it on his wound and admired her handy work. "Well that looks okay now." She backed away but Murphy grabbed her wrist pulling her back and kissed her. After a moment or two Simone pulled back. "I... I need to check on the others. Sorry." Simone walked of leaving Murphy alone wondering what he had done wrong.

"That was close." Phoebe was in the kitchen later that day with her sisters and daughters Steve had shimmered off again and Chris was standing next to Prue looking at her as if he couldn't believe he met his aunt. "I know, their getting suspicious, and who can blame them?" Piper said handing the twins a cup of coffee. "You know what I think? The vanquishes are going way to easy!" Paige said looking at them all. "Aunt Paige, our vanquishes are always that easy." Simone said sipping her coffee. "Why weren't you around when we did all the fighting?" Paige asked with a smile. "Because mom and dad didn't hop on the good foot doing the bad thing soon enough?" Lucy asked smiling. "Eew oversharing!" Paige pretended to be grossed out, as Phoebe slapped her sister's arm. Simone stood up and drained her cup of coffee. "I am going to get some fresh air. I will see you later." Chris noticed the look on Simone's face and as a good white lighter does he followed her to the garden. "Do you want to talk about it?" He immediately asked sitting down on the sun bed next to her. Simone sighed before she spoke. "I am falling in love Chris, and I'm afraid to do anything about it." Chris nodded understandingly. "Why are you afraid?" "I'm afraid something bad will happen to him. I'm afraid of telling him I'm a witch." Simone looked at her feet as she spoke. "Why don't you try to have fun? Just see where it all ends and if you think this guy's the one... then you can start worrying about telling him." Simone took in Chris's words and on some level she knew he was right. But she couldn't let herself go. "It's to dangerous Chris, different scenarios on what could happen keep playing in my head. It's there when I go to bed and still there when I wake up. Sometimes I dream about him getting killed." Simone's face looked pale and sad. "If he's supposed to die then he will die. There won't be anything you can do about that. Look at your aunt Prue or me for that matter. It was my time too." Chris smiled. "But I don't want to get hurt like that." "Would you rather be unhappy for ever?" Chris was taking her appearance in. "If that's what it takes... yes." Chris looked at her and somehow remembered the time his own mother had given up on love. "You can't give up on love, Simone. Even you are meant to be loved and to love someone." "I can't Chris, don't you see? They all need me." "Lucy's in the same position but does find the time to explore love." "That's exactly why I can't. She's distracted so I need to be the one with a clear view on things." Simone answered blankly. "That's not true and you know it. You're afraid to get hurt but love is about taking chances. You're a very powerful witch, you can protect him." Chris was frowning now, what would happen if she really did say no to love. Simone nodded but didn't say anything. Chris stood up and left her alone with her thoughts. "Promise me," Chris said turning round. "Promise me you won't give up on love."

Murphy had caught Chris's last words as he looked into the garden from his room. His window was open. Did she really want to give up on love? But why would she want to? What was she hiding from him? Questions filled Murphy's head as he stared down.

Simone felt someone looking down at her and looked up, straight into Murphy's eyes. Her head immediately filled with questions. Overwhelmed by this she quickly looked down again. At least he didn't hear her complete conversation but now she had to worry about him actually asking her those questions.

Lucy had left the kitchen and went to find Connor. He wasn't doing so well when she last saw him and she wanted to check up on him. Lucy knocked on his door and the door opened revealing Connor in jeans without his shirt on. Lucy's heart stopped beating for a moment. 'God he looks gorgeous.' She thought smiling. "Can I come in?" Connor moved to the side and let her in. She sat down onto his bed and looked at him. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit shocked earlier." "Yeah, I think I'm okay now." Connor sat down next to her. Lucy felt his arm brushing against hers and had to suppress the urge to jump on him. "So... what have you been up to?" Connor looked at her with a smile. "Oh you know, saving the world." Lucy didn't exactly lie. "A my little super hero." He said putting his arm round her and giving her a quick kiss. He pulled back inches away from her face and they both looked at each other. Lucy felt his heart beating against her hand which was now against his chest. She wanted him more then ever. Connor held her look for a while; he wanted her so bad it was hurting him inside. Lucy kissed him roughly and Connor returned the kiss, while pushing her down onto the bed. Lucy smiled an inner smile. His hand moved along her side up to her chest. She felt as if she couldn't care about anything else in the world as long as she was with Connor everything would fall into place. Lucy pulled off his shirt and kissed his neck and shoulder. Lucy enjoyed feeling his weight upon her, feeling every inch of his and her body as if they were one. Her empath power did help loads with it. She was intoxicated by him, as he was with her.

Simone was still in the garden when Murphy walked outside towards her. "Hey." Murphy said sitting down on the same sun bed. "Hi, how's your head?" Simone asked pulling up her legs making room for him to sit down. "It's okay, I had a great nurse." Simone smiled at those words. "Oh well, you couldn't have expected anything less right?" "Right." Murphy answered looking at her. "Listen I..." Simone was distracted by a demon flaming in on her right. "What the hell!" Murphy jumped up and pulled out his gun. "Bullet's don't hurt me puny human!" He waved his hand sending Murphy flying. Simone looked at him while yelling 'Sun bed!' and it appeared below Murphy in a poof of pink smoke. Then she turned to the demon. "You came for the wrong Halliwell. She said as she formed an energy ball in her hand, and sent it flying towards the demon, who flamed out just in time.

"Are you okay?" Simone asked hurrying over. "What the hell are you?" Murphy asked shocked.


End file.
